The Avengers meet Nappa
by dbzwriter123
Summary: When Nappa wakes up to find out his in New York can the the Avengers stop him?
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers meet Nappa In the world of the avengers there was celebrating of the defeat of Galactus. "I guess this is how the world will remember us," Tony Stark said proudly before taking a sip of his wine. As Tony said this Thor was looking at the horizon. Tony curious asked Thor "What wrong you should be happy." "I know but I sense something, something evil" Thor bluntly replied. "Don't worry I don't know anyone wants to tango with us after what we did to Galactus. " Tony said. "Alright but I won't let my guard down." Thor strongly said. While the Avengers where celebrating, in Hell Nappa was asking, " You mean you really don't know who I'm?" "Yeah the only people I've heard of is, Frieza Cell, and Majan Buu." The demon men replied. "What I'am Nappa the great saiyan elite along with prince Vegeta". Nappa yelled. "OH yeah I remember Vegeta but not you." "Come lets go." "Dam it!" How come no one remembers me." As Nappa roamed Hell as of a sudden a hole ripped open "COME ON FREEDOM!" as all the demons yelled as they headed to Earth what another chance yes!" But the second Nappa went through the portal A man in a green suit with a helmet and a woman in a light were there then unison they both beware evil doers as the great saiyaman and saiyawomen are here! Nappa: What? Saiya sounds like saiyan hmmm. Great Saiyaman [Thinking]: What Frieza and his henchmen what are does here?! Great Saiyaman: you are all going back to hell kamehameha! All the demons and Nappa were consumed by the Blue light Nappa: NOOOOO! When Nappa woke up he saw nothing but black than a light, Nappa was atop of the Statue of Liberty Nappa: WHAT IS THIS PLACE! Nappa saw a harbor with ships and buildings but something caught his an attention his scouter detected a power level of 100. Nappa: That's a pretty power level but to high for a human. Nappa sent of for that power level but in truth that power level was not living being but a machine Tony's ark reactor it had surge giving the impression if a power level. Nappa: Hmmm… These look funny. Nappa scouted from the Empire State while spying on the avengers he watched as they socialized when a man in a purple suit leaving only his white eyes visible my name is Zemo and what are you doing here. Nappa: What the who are you want do you want answer or YOU ARE DEAD! Zemo: So is it AWWW! Zemo attacked Nappa but the fist didn't even phase him in fact Zemo's fist began hurt ALOT so he drew the swords when the swords stuck Nappa they shattered into hundreds of pieces Zemo: Who are you! Nappa: A Saiyan Elite. Nappa fist met with Zemo's face he was sent flying thought New York then landed in the harbor water as Zemo floated in the water he lost all feeling in his face when he floated back Nappa grabbed him by his neck. Nappa: Is that all you got? Give me one reason not to kill you! Zemo [in a weak voice]: Please on I'll do anything but please no HEY! Let him go Nappa turned around and saw someone Zemo: Captain America! Nappa: Captain America? Your power level is. WHA zero! HAAAhAAA you're dead. Captain America: I don't know who you are but let him go. Nappa then threw back into Zemo back into the water. Captain America: Who are you? Nappa: My name is Nappa and I'am gonna kill that's all that your gonna get from me! Captain America: Then I'll make you talk. But the same with Zemo Captain America's punch didn't even phase him also like Zemo Captain America's fist hurt ALOT Captain America: Darn! Captain America: then assaulted Nappa with barrage of kicks punches,but no use so grabbed his head lifted him and started to crush his head


	2. Chapter 2: Reinforcements

As Nappa was crushing Captain America's head an arrow had struck him in the back then exploded.

Captain America: Hawkeye!

Nappa: Captain America, Hawkeye you guys have weird names.

Hawkeye: You're the one to talk Nappa, sounds like apple to me!

Hawkeye then released a dozen arrows; all met their target. But Nappa was behind Hawkeye he then turned only to have Nappa knee him in the gut. So Hawkeye flew into the side of a warehouse.

Hawkeye: AWWW! Crap! Who is this it felt like getting hit by the Hulk!

Captain America: I don't know he only told me his name. CALLING ALL AVENGERS!

Nappa flew to Captain America grad his hand and crushed the card. Then garbed Captain America's arm and smashed him into the ground making a small crater then did it again this time to his left he repeated this process for 2 times. Until Hawkeye jumped on top if Nappa and stuck an arrow on his head it shocked him enough to make him release Captain America. Nappa then "yelled damn you"! Captain America now coughing up blood said "Hawkeye we have wait till the other Avengers get here!" "I don't think we can!" Hawkeye spoke up. Captain America was sent into a crate and then Nappa elbowed Hawkeye in the head knocking him out. "Hawkeye! NOOO!" Captain America yelled with anger. Nappa was about to smash him into the ground when two razor sharp claws slashed his armor " Who's this?" Nappa wondered. Captain America said "Black Panther!" When Nappa looked to his left he was hit with foot also blasted by an energy beam. " Yellow Jacket, Wasp! Yes reinforcements!" Captain America yelled. "No matter how many people you bring you'll all be defeated!" Yellow Jacket sternly yelled " You hurt our friends and you'll pay the price!" All attacked Nappa at once but it was just an after image. "What where is he?" Yellow Jacket yelled. " Here I'am!" Nappa said. He proceeded to kick, punch, and headbutt all three. " Take this AWWW!" Captain America threw his shield at Nappa but he caught it and crushed into a ball. " Impossible my shield broken again!" Nappa then threw his shield [now a metal ball] at Captain America it hit his face and broke the jawbone "AWWW! Fu- before Captain America could say anything Nappa stomped him into the ground. " Captain!" Wasp Yelled. Nappa raised two fingers and made an explosion that sent everyone around him to be sent flying. They crashed and were badly hurt "Take this!" Before Nappa could do anything Iron man tackled him through a ship.


End file.
